


One Hell Of A Butler (Space Dad Edition)

by TheNightCreatureSong (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cute, Dad - Freeform, Gay Shiro, Lance is suicidal, Langst, M/M, Shiro - Freeform, Shiro is Lance’s bitch basically, Sorry but not really, Who, almost, but still, everyone loves money, i dies, is - Freeform, shiro is also almost as good as Sebastian, space, what, when, where, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheNightCreatureSong
Summary: So it’s canon that Shiro is Lance’s idol right?What if there was some backstory to that? What if Lance McClain was actually Lance Sanchez, the son of the billionaire family, he’s adopted from one of their maid’s, she died of leukemia at 40 years. Lance was just a tween then, not even 12 yet. His father some no body client from the brothel that his mother used to work at, before the Sanchez family took them in.One day, the Sanchez parents were going on a business meeting, but alas, Lance could not come. So the parents asked their dear friend Mizo Shirogane and her husband if their mature and bright son, could babysit Lance, even though he’s, like, 11. They were overprotective parents and only trusted /the/ Takashi.Since Lance was 4, he loved space, the openness, the vastness, the beauty of not being the different one. It was all too appealing.And too good to be true.And too far to reach.But a particular (Space Daddy) butler was going to change that.(Shit summery I know but lmao that last line)Enjoy!~I’ll specify the ages in each chapter so don’t worry  :)





	1. The Boy That Made Shiro a Pedophile (but not really)

**Author's Note:**

> Lance : 11 years old
> 
> Shiro : 16 years old
> 
> PRE-KERBEROS
> 
> I know I’m working on something else but I had this idea and I juST HAD TO

A ring at the doorbell sounded and echoed throughout the huge marble foyer. One of the many head butlers rushed to open the door gracefully, a smile etching into their face as the handsome man stood proudly on the doorstep.

 

“Please come in, Mr. Shirogane.”

 

Shiro had long since stopped correcting people on what to call him, he walked in giving the old man a dazzling smile.

 

Shiro was lead up the stairs and into the gorgeous living room, the golden light was very flattering and reflected into hundreds and hundreds of tiny specks of glass in the chandelier. The wallpaper was a rich crème color, and the furniture was all soft black leather, there was a flat screen television embedded in the wall, two figures were sitting by the grand piano, they stood up and greeted him with their own dazzlingly, surprisingly not fake, white smiles.

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez, it’s good to see you.” Shiro says as he kissed Mrs. Sanchez’s knuckles, she giggled as Mr. Sanchez dismissed the butler still lingering.

 

“We are glad you are here, I hope you don’t mind, but we really didn’t want to leave Lance alone.” Her voice cracked at the last word, and the sudden shift in her happy mood made Shiro suspicious that it was fake, he smiled, she was just worried. Good parents always are.

 

“I’ll make sure he’s okay, but I have a question, why would Lance be alone? There are plenty of people who work at this household, who are probably more experienced than I am with kids.”

 

The two people in front of him suddenly looked unsure.

 

“W-well, this is a big trip, that we planned _before_  we adopted Lance, so we let everyone take leave for the duration of the trip until we come back, and we didn’t want to make anyone cancel their plans. If you…don’t want to, I’m sure someone will be willing, you don’t have to-”

 

Mr. Sanchez was interrupted by Shiro.

 

“It’s fine, I was just curious.” Shiro laughed lightheartedly, and the tension suddenly drained from the shoulders of the two respectable people before them. Shiro couldn’t help but see why their entire community put these people on a pedestal. They were genuine.

 

“Thank you.” Mrs. Sanchez’s face was back to it’s original grin, she and her husband lead Shiro to one of the grand kitchens down the hall, gesturing to a cupboard.

 

“In here is Lance’s medication, he knows what to take, but could you remind him to take them in the morning when he wakes up with breakfast and just before he goes to bed?”

 

Shiro didn’t know Lance was taking medication, a small question bubbled between his teeth, but he bit his tongue before he could ask, if they wanted to tell him they would have.

 

“And also make sure he never, never overdoses or misses them.” Mr Sanchez was looking at him with not so much a glare, but a clear warning. Now Shiro’s interest was piked and he couldn’t help but ask.

 

“What is the medication actually for?”

 

The two look each other worriedly, communicating with their eyes, if Shiro wasn’t so distracted, he’d tell them they were made for each other, but they probably already knew that already.

 

“Well, it’s Xanax and his Prozac, I’m sure you know what those are for…” Mrs Sanchez trails off and her husband picks up, “Yes, and we also wanted to make sure he isn’t alone, if he doesn’t take his pills in the right dosage, he’s a danger to his safety and we-!” his voice caught and he cleared his throat.

 

“We don’t want to lose him like we lost his mother, we were good friends and we promised to take care of Lance, we said we’ll do our best and we plan t go through with that.”

 

They looked at Shiro as if to challenge him otherwise, and he just grins.

 

“Lance is very lucky that he has you two as his parents.” And he means it.

 

_But why would you lose him?_

 

~

 

Shiro knocked quietly on the open door, he doesn’t want to freak Lance out by barging into his room. A quiet “Come in,” spurs him forward. His eyes widened.

 

The walls were painted as if to imitate blue and purple nebulas, they were painted with white specks for stars, but only on four of the walls, on the ceiling, Shiro noticed glow stars in the zodiac constellations, all colored differently, and the carpet was a plush purple fuzz, he wanted to take off his shoes and socks so he could feel it, but he refrained.

 

He looked at the bed and saw a skinny but fit boy who was wearing a dark blue hoodie and pants, his coffee skin sparked in the bright room, there was a big queen size bed with dark blue sheets matching the hoodie, the big bedside tables on each side held lava lamps as thick as Shiro’s neck and Shiro could see a /massive/ indoor closet next to another door, probably the bathroom. It was a beautiful room.

 

Shiro also saw a huge glass cabinet filled with trophies, all for different sports and competions, literature, art etcetera, he was in awe.

 

The boy–Lance–sat up and looked at Shiro standing in the doorway, Lance stood up and walked over to him, tilting his head to the side and Shiro died internally of cuteness at the image.

 

“Who are you?” The boy’s voice was melodic, like if he sung, even the birds would stop to listen. His body was lithe and looked like a dancer’s, Shiro’s suspicions were confirmed by the ballet shoes next to the bed, with the ice skates, and the soccor shoes, hiking boots, different helmets and–was that a whip?! What is this kid!?

 

“My name is Sh- Takashi Shirogane,” it was still weird to introduce him with his first name, it wasn’t that long ago they moved here from Japan, “I’m going to be staying with you while your parents are away.”

 

For a split second, Lance’s features were unreadable, and Shiro was terrified that the kid was going to throw a fit or something, but contrary to that, Lance smiled, it was so bright Shiro almost covered his eyes.

 

“Cool!” he said and jumped onto Shiro, crawling to his back. Shiro would neither deny or admit if he let out a girly yelp.

 

“Piggy back me to the kitchen?” Lance asked tentatively, and Shiro couldn’t say no, he grabbed onto Lance’s thighs around his waist with his ankles crossed and sprinted down the hallway, the other maids and butlers looked at them with knowing smiles, some reprimanded them that they were going to get hurt with smiles, but no one stopped them.

 

Lance shrieked in excitement, his arms were extended above his head as if he was on a roller coaster.

 

“Before everyone leaves they better come to the kitchen!!” he shouts and as they near the large kitchen Shiro slows down and sits Lance on the kitchen island, barely breaking a sweat. Suddenly something dinged.

 

“Right on time.” Lance jumped off the island and walked–more skipped–to the oven, he quickly grabbed the yellow oven-mitts next to it on the hook, and quickly pulled out trays of what looked like chocolate chip cookies and pit them next to Shiro, they smelled delicious.

 

“Those look amazing.” Shiro hadn’t even noticed he’d spoken until Lance laughed and put a sideways finger gun under his chin, Shiro could see the sparkle in his teeth and knew then and there what a flirt this guy was gonna be.

 

“Well of course they do, _I_  made them.”

 

Before Shiro could reply, Lance quickly ran out to the door of the kitchen, his little skinny legs were taking him a lot faster than he expected.

 

“Okay everyone! Cookies are ready!!”

 

At that, suddenly a huge line on people stood at the door, Shiro would have laughed if it wouldn’t seem rude, but it was nonetheless endearing at how the boy had the entire household wrapped around his pinky, and not because everyone was obliged to him. But in the small fraction of time he has spent with Lance, he could see the light that surrounded the boy, it made Shiro want to protect him.

 

“Hey, can you get the lunch bags in the top drawers?”

 

Lance’s question brought Shiro out of his daze, as he blinked and looked at Lance pointing up.

 

“Sure, yeah.”

 

As Shiro quickly got those and handed the pack of lunch bags to Lance, the boy immediately got to work, putting two big chocolate chip cookies–each were as big as Shiro’s palm–in each bag and handing it to the line of workers.

 

Shiro didn’t notice the fond smile crawling onto his face.

 

~

 

After all the goodbyes and hugs, Lance and Shiro went back into the house, and Shiro had a little panic attack on the couch, Lance was merely sitting on the couch looking at him and around the large living room.

 

He had no idea what to do.

 

Kids were _not_ his forte, contrary to popular belief apparently. Thankfully Lance was filled to the brim with ideas.

 

“Do you like ice-skating Mr. Shirogane?”

 

Shiro tensed and looked at the grinning boy, he gave a laugh and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“You can call me Shiro, and I’m not an expert, but I know a decent routine when I see one.”

 

At that Lance suddenly sat up, ran up to Shiro and held his hands tightly, Shiro was caught off guard and sat back a little with how close their faces suddenly were.

 

“Do you wanna watch my new routine?!”

 

“That sounds cool…”

 

“Awesome! Come with me!” Lance dragged Shiro off of the couch and had his stumbling behind him, turning seemingly down random hallways, Shiro lost track of where they were, man these houses were big.

 

Suddenly they stopped and both Shiro and Lance barely toppeled over one another as Lance spammed the button. As soon as it opened he pulled the slightly dizzy Shiro in to the lift and pressed the second lowest level, named ‘Rink’.

 

As they waited, Shiro pushed down a slight flicker of panic in his gut, he didn’t like being this far underground, it made him more uneasy then really overwhelmed, somehow Lance must have gotten that from the was Shiro was suddenly silent, so he took his hand and squeezed encouragingly.

 

Shiro nearly combusted.

 

Shiro, pure Shiro, lovely “Hello sir its nice to meet you.” Shiro…

 

Feels like a fucking pedophile holy shit.

 

 


	2. Inkling of The Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I’m this one, Shiro is starting to get closer to Lance, and we start to get an idea of what plagued the poor boy’s brain.

Have you ever skated before?” Lance asked innocently as he just lazily spun on the ice, slowly making his way to the center of the giant rink.

He looked so at home it was heartbreaking.

“Well, I dabbled in ice hockey a while ago…” Shiro was still trying to get used to the almost-pinching shoes, holding the metal railing for support on the ice.

“Yeah...ice hockey is a bit different, but I guess the principle is the same! Have fun on the ice!” Lance grinned, and Shiro couldn’t help but return it. Jeez this kid was already rubbing off on him.

“Give me your hand.” Lance suddenly pushed himself to Shiro’s position, stopping himself with the graceful curl of his ankle, Lance held out his hands to Shiro who still had a death grip on the railing.

“I don’t know if I’m dressed for this…” and that was true, Shiro was most definitely not dressed for skating, a semi-expensive three price charcoal gray suit that hugged his frame almost uncomfortably was all he had on hand sadly.

But Lance just snail _again_ and Shiro just collapsed into ghost Daichi blushing and screaming over Sugawara (if you don’t get the reference, he was basically freaking out with how adorable Lance is).

“That’s okay, just take the jacket off and loosen your shirt, it won’t be too uncomfortable.” Suddenly Lance gave Shiro a smirk.

“Unless you’re going to do some acrobatics on the ice.” A little bit of competitiveness leaked into Lance’s voice, his eyes were giving a still playful but more ominous sheen. Shiro gulped.

“Don’t worry about me trying to outshine you, i don’t think I can—Whoa!”

Lance rolled his eyes adorably as Shiro grabbed onto him for dear life as they skidded on the ice, Shiro’s death grip on the railing left his knuckles sore. They were now too far away from the safety of the edge, Shiro looked at it longingly.

Suddenly, Shiro noticed the proximity of him and Lance and he shot off faster than a cat reacting to a cucumber.

And he fall right down on his ass.

…painfully.  
  
Shiro groaned in pain as he stayed on the cold surface of the ice, not having the energy to get up. A giggle made him open an eye.

Lance was standing not too far from him, covering half his face with his right hand, failing at muffling the noise, as soon as he saw Shiro’s attention on him, he suddenly put on his best poker face, the light in his eyes betraying him.

It was silent in the large space, Shiro just looking at Lance who could barely control his laughter. His cheeks were starting to get warm.  
  
“I told you I wasn’t good at this.” Shiro _whined_.

He fucking _whined_! The last time he whined was when he was starting kindergarten and he held onto his mother’s expensive pantsuit for dear life.

“Hey, I wasn’t too good on the ice my first time either.” Lance inched slowly to him, conscious of the blades nearing Shiro as he offered his left hand down, the lights behind him making him seem like an angelic silhouette in Shiro’s eyes.

_What is wrong with me!?_

Shiro suddenly shook his head from his weird thoughts, he took Lance’s hand, careful not to pull too hard, and got up unsteady on his feet, Lance was there to offer him support as he slowly gave them momentum to go towards the edge, having mercy on Shiro’s dignity. (Or lack thereof currently)

Shiro slumped thankfully against the railing, and Lance giggled again, this time less restrained.

“You’re really funny.”

That one line had Shiro falling over again, this time it was him trying to walk on solid ground in the skates.

It took a few minutes before Lance managed to pull the skates off and found his a cooling patch for his elbow which he landed on heavily.

~

“Wow,” Lance says as he presses the cooling patch down, “you’re really buff.”

_IS THAT A BLUSH ON LANCE’S FACE ASDFGHJKL SHIRO.EXE HAS STOPPED WORKING INFORMATION DOES NOT COMPUTE THIRTY SECONDS FROM SELF DESTRUCTION-_

Contrary to his thoughts, Shiro gives Lance a tight smile.

“Well, my father was in the military—he’s a veteran that works at the mental institute in the city—and I thought...why not follow in his footsteps?”

Shiro can honestly say he’s never told another soul what he just told Lance, an 11 year old kid he’s known only for a few hours.

...oh boy.

~

Shiro was now sitting on one of the benches around the ice-rink stadium, he saw Lance standing in the center, he was wearing a gray-blue skintight bodysuit that was hugging his shoulders, exposing his collarbone.

He also had dark blue swirls, creating the illusion of waves from the sea, when he turned, the light caught on his outfit and suddenly he was shimmering with green and blue glitter, the same type on the top of his cheekbones. Lance had a dusting of green eyeshadow and white lipstick, he was the personification of a wave at the surface.

_And he was gorgeous._

Shiro couldn’t help but gawk, the fun and giggly persona of the boy before was no where to be found, this—this /creature/, ethereal creature was cold as stone, but light as a feather.

_And he was gorgeous._

The lights were bright and unforgiving, lighting up every nook and cranny of Lance’s body, the way his arms were held, they way his legs were moving seemingly on their own…and his eyes.

Oh god his eyes. Shimmering and brighter than anything he’s ever seen.

Did he say he was gorgeous?

Then the music started, and he was a goner.

~

The song ‘I’d Love To Rule The World’ by Jetta started to play, that’s when Lance started to move.

Shiro was mesmerised. The fluidity of his movements were so captivating, hypnotic almost.

The start was slow, but it was with this ease that a beginner could never accomplish, this was how someone with raw talent dances.  
  
And it was beautiful.

And he was gorgeous.

~

When the song ended, Shiro couldn’t help but clap, a one man standing ovation echoed throughout the large stadium, Lance gave an exaggerated bow as he mimed basking in invisible flowers, giving kisses to his imaginative audience.

As he skated to the edge, he was met up by Shiro.

“That was amazing.”

That one sentence made Lance beam.

And it made Shiro scream (internally obviously, like many of those on this website ;D).

~

After Lance had taken a shower and was now, again, resting on the couch with Shiro, who was, yet again, on the verge of panic.

_What the hell am I supposed to say right now?!_

The lights were noticeably dimmer now than before, complimenting the chandelier beautifully, Shiro took a moment to admire it.

The silence was overbearing after a few minutes and— oh god, Lance is now looking at his nails, he’s _bored!_   _What do I do?!_

That was when Shiro noticed the nail art on his hands and his feet, they were a deep nebula purple, his thumbnails and big toes were complemented with the stars of the Leon constellation.

That was when it hit Shiro, stars…

Stars…

He could talk about stars!!!

“Do you like astronomy?”

Shiro closed his open mouth, Lance was looking at him expectantly, he took the words right out of his mouth.

“W-Well,” _fucking stutter_ , “I’m in flight school...I’m going to join the Garrison Training Facility in Arizona.”

Lance looks at Shiro with wonder, Shiro blushes.

“That’s amazing...I wish I could go to flight school!”

Lance jumped up from where he was sitting across from Shiro and quickly sidled up to him, personal space forgotten.

“I’ve always wanted to space travel! Mrs. Sanchez got me a telescope for my birthday, so I know all the constellations off by heart!”

Shiro laughed good naturedly, there was a light in Lance’s eyes and Shiro liked it, he really, really liked it.

Then it dimmed, and Shiro was for a loss at the sudden change in expression.

“But I can’t, I’m supposed to stay here and carry the Sanchez name, that’s the least I can do for them.”

Shiro was silent, he didn’t really grasp the situation, but he could see that Lance wasn’t entirely synced with the idea of being a heir, he kept talking though, and it took Shiro’s breath away with what he said next.

“Sometimes I think if I died, then it would be like stabbing them in the back, and I don’t think I could do that to them…so I don’t do anything dangerous, I do a lot of things you know, I ride horses, I ice-skate, I dance, different types of dance too and–well, I do all of that because it makes Mr and Mrs. Sanchez happy that I can, and I want people to look at me…and for them not to see a kid they just took pity on, just some lucky brat that was at the right place at the right time…some people,” Lance took a deep breath in and slumped slightly onto Shiro, who had a(nother) small freak-out-momentTM and wrapped his arm around Lance’s shoulder and gave an affectionate squeeze, “some people say that I should be _happy_ that mom _died_.”

 

Shiro took a sharp intake of breath, he opened his mouth to say something but Lance continued quickly after, “I don’t know why people think that and–!” Lance’s voice cracked and the tears hat were pooling at his eyes fell, for a second blinding Shiro with the utter _despair_ (Danganropa folks, comment if you get me <3) on Lance’s face.

“It doesn’t matter what people say, Lance.” Shiro’s mouth opened and spoke before his mind caught up, he had no idea how they were at this sudden downhill in mood, but he was determined to make Lance smile that amazing smile he had and just shake all of this weight off his shoulders.

“But it still hurts when they do.”

Shiro paused at that…because it does hurt. It hurts a lot, and there really isn’t anything to stop it from hurting at all, the only way to get over this…was to fight with it head on. Lance tucks his head on Shiro’s chest, curling in on himself, practically on his lap. Looking so…small. (Smol)

Shiro was determined to help Lance fight.

“Who’s saying these things to you Lance?”

There was a moment of silence, not tense, but just…weird, like Shiro just asked a question that seemed so unrelated to anything at that moment, he was about to tell Lance that he didn’t have to say.

“The voices in my head.”

  
……

 

Welp, this just got a million times more important and harder.

But he can help.

He will help.

He tucks Lance into his side even tighter, careful not to jostle him or hurt him.

“I’m here.”

That was when Lance full on bawled.

Shiro said nothing and just held him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAZINGA

**Author's Note:**

> BAZINGA
> 
> Whaddya think?


End file.
